


Reborn

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Give it a read, I spent many hours on this, Kara finds her eventually, Lena wanders off into the woods, Lena's pov, One Shot, Smut, top!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena wakes up with a jolt, blinking her eyes as her surroundings slowly swim into focus. She is still in the woods and she has no idea how long she was out for, but it’s dark outside. Had it all been a dream, did she imagine it? No, she couldn’t have. Everything felt very real because it was real. It has to be.She is being watched yet again, though there is a difference this time. It’s not a dark haunting figure looming over her. Instead it’s a young woman with tears pooling in her eyes. The young woman is staring at her and she is taken aback by the emotions she sees.Why would a stranger weep for her? In fact, why would anyone weep for her? Why is this young woman weeping for her?





	

Lena remembers dying.

It felt like that moment where you’re about to bite into an apple, thinking it’s sweet, but it turns out to taste rather bitter instead.

Like plunging into the deep end of the water, desperately trying to gasp for air, trying to resurface to no avail.

Everything was turning dark; bit by bit she saw one thing after the other fading away, until it didn’t.

You see, this is not the story of how she died. No, not quite.

This is the story of how she was reborn.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena would say she doesn’t believe in second chances, not quite, as pessimistic as that may possibly sound. She was always taught to get things right at once and if not she would have failed. Failure was unacceptable though because she had to be perfectionistic.

After a threat of her mother of how she would be disowned if she did not follow into her footsteps, she had wandered off into the woods. Admittedly she did not think this through and found herself lost without having anything on her. Nothing to eat and nothing to drink, simply nothing but the clothes on her back.

Her mother had become ill and desired she would take over to create weapons, which she sternly refused given those weapons were sold to the wrong side. She is not a saint by any means, never has been, but the thought of creating and selling weapons to those who would kill innocents with them didn’t sit well.

The night had already fallen and the moonlight shone beautifully, making her surroundings appear less eerie. With each rustle of leaves and each blow of the cool night air, her heartbeat picked up. It isn’t exactly cold, though her black sweatpants and matching black shirt don’t give her much warmth. Her heartbeat merely continued to increase to the point where she felt it pulsing near her ears.

Not that she was scared per say, it’s just that she had this unsettling feeling in her bones, the feeling of being watched. It’s often said that when you feel you are being watched it’s because you are. She can’t pinpoint which direction she is being watched from, but she knows she is.

Something dark and predatory reveals itself, head covered by a black hood. Despite the strange long black robe which swept over the ground with each step, she could make out a pair of bare feet and haunted eyes. The figure in front of her reminds her of everything that’s dark and of death.

Three truths hit her all at once, sending shivers down her spine.

 

  1. The dark figure certainly is not human. It appears human in the most minor way, but it isn’t.
  2. Nobody knows she’s out here and nobody would care anyway. This area is incredibly large, even if someone would know she wandered into these woods they wouldn’t find her for a long time.
  3. She is going to die tonight.



 

Her back lands roughly onto the ground, followed by pain searing through her body as the dark figure snaps both her wrists like twigs. The truths she learned play through her mind like a mantra, mocking her for having been so careless to wander into these woods.

She would never be a real Luthor. Never powerful enough, never strong enough, never deceiving enough, not vicious enough. Now she lay here, weak and dying.

The tear that rolls down her cheek is one of relief, of freedom. She will not be burdened with having to make a decision. Instead someone made a decision for her. Death is inevitable and as unexpected as it may be, she will embrace it, welcome the darkness in.

She does not scream when it feels as if her veins are on fire, burning painfully. It is pain unlike any other pain she ever felt before, though she does not strain her voice by shouting or screaming. Sucking in the last breath she can draw, she feels her body turning limp.

“Goodbye,” she whispered quietly as her eyes flutter shut.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena wakes up with a jolt, blinking her eyes as her surroundings slowly swim into focus. She is still in the woods and she has no idea how long she was out for, but it’s dark outside. Had it all been a dream, did she imagine it? No, she couldn’t have. Everything felt very real because it was real. It has to be.

She is being watched yet again, though there is a difference this time. It’s not a dark haunting figure looming over her. Instead it’s a young woman with tears pooling in her eyes. The young woman is staring at her and she is taken aback by the emotions she sees.

Why would a stranger weep for her? In fact, why would anyone weep for her? Why is this young woman weeping for her?

“I’m sorry,” the young woman said.

Lena is confused to hear the young woman apologize to her and once again she doesn’t understand. “Why?” she asked, trying to come up with answers herself, able to draw nothing but blanks.

“I wanted to save you,” the young woman answered, sniffling silently. “I was too late and I am sorry for that.”

If Lena had to list in how many ways she needed saving she would be busy for a while. There was no saving her, regardless of time and deep down she made peace with that a long time ago. “You couldn’t have saved me one way or another,” she said calmly. “You can’t save those who are cursed.”

“Cursed?” the young woman asked, uncertainty evident in her voice.

“I believe so,” Lena answered, feeling like bad luck has followed her around all her life. Everywhere she goes, negative things follow her. “When I was a young child, my parents and siblings died in a fire. The Smiths adopted me shortly after that and they died in a car accident while I was in the car, but I lived, unscathed even. Family after family took me in, each one dying or falling ill. Eventually only the Luthors wanted me, intrigued by whatever bad luck was following me.”

“You are a Luthor then?” the young woman asked. “Lena Luthor?”

“Yes, that would be me,” Lena confirmed. “What is your name?”

The young woman seemed to smile at that and took a step closer. “My name is Kara,” she answered. “Kara Danvers.”

Lena’s eye fell on something Kara was now holding out to her. “Is that a blood bag?” she asked, glancing warily at the red liquid.

“I should kill you,” Kara said, rather than answering her question.

Lena frowns; given how Kara claimed mere moments ago she wanted to save her.

“But I can’t,” Kara quickly added. “You don’t look like a monster.”

“If this is your way to compliment me, I don’t think it will work,” Lena replied amusingly. “Why are you handing me a bag of blood?” she asked, still needing an answer.

“You need to drink it,” Kara answered, her voice showing no sign of mockery. “If you don’t you will die when this night ends.”

Lena would have laughed at the crazy suggestion if it wasn’t for how serious Kara sounded. Quite frankly she assumed she would have been dead when the dark figure had attacked her. Her wrists ache with pain, which was brought upon her by the dark figure. She vaguely recalls her neck being bitten and her blood being sucked.

“Are you implying what I think you are implying?” Lena asked the second it all seemed to click. “You are saying I would be a vampire?”

“Yes, unless you don’t drink,” Kara answered with a serious tone. “You were attacked by a vampire and nearly drained dry.”

Lena stares at the bag of blood, not pleased with the thought of having to drink blood, though there is a certain burn in her throat, begging her to drink. It hardly seems fair how she is backed up against the wall with two choices, be a vampire or die. Then again, those choices blend into one because she will be dead either way.

“I can help you,” Kara offered, her voice laced with sincere concern.

Lena cautiously takes a sip from the blood, losing herself in it after the first taste. With each sip she takes, her wrists feel better and she feels stronger. When the bag is empty, she growls, wanting – no, needing, more. She hears Kara gasp as she jumps on top of her, pinning her down to the ground. Oddly enough the young woman underneath her doesn’t writhe, doesn’t try to escape, but she wouldn’t say she looks frozen.

“Lena,” Kara said softly, her voice a tender caress.

Lena can sense that Kara is not afraid of her by the way she looks at her and by the sound of her heart which is beating steady. Oh wow, she can hear the young woman’s heartbeat and now she realizes how she hears everything much better, too. She can hear Kara’s blood flowing through her veins, pulsating in her neck.

Kara sucks in a deep breath when Lena brings her mouth to her neck.

Lena’s teeth graze Kara’s skin and it is very tempting to bite down, to taste her blood and drink it. The young woman’s earlier words echo in her head. _You don’t look like a monster_. She kisses Kara’s neck, hearing her heart beat faster as she sucks gently at her skin, but the young woman doesn’t move and she doesn’t bite.

“Lena,” Kara murmured, her voice sounding like a plea.

Lena is not sure what Kara is pleading for precisely, not sure if the young woman wants her to stop or go on. She wonders what type of pull Kara has on her to tame this beast she feels residing within her, to silence her hunger and make her hungry for something else.

“Kara,” Lena whispered huskily in Kara’s ear, earning another gasp.

Kara grasps Lena’s wrists in a sudden move.

Lena doesn’t fight it when Kara switches their positions, letting her back meet the ground. She caresses the young woman’s cheek with the back of her index finger, noticing how she shivers at the touch. Her free hand finds its way to the back of Kara’s neck, slowly reeling her in and if the young woman were to pull away from her, she wouldn’t stop her.

Kara doesn’t seem to pull back however, instead she surges forward.

Lena hums in pleasure when soft lips kiss her and when she feels Kara’s probing tongue seeking entrance, she is intrigued. The fangs she has now that she is a vampire could easily hurt the young woman who doesn’t seem to care about that detail. She parts her lips, allowing Kara entrance.

Kara bites down on Lena’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from her.

Lena feels her instincts flaring up; wanting to devour Kara and drink her blood until the last drop, but all it takes is one word to silence her blood thirst.

“Lena,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips.

Lena snaps out of her thoughts and cups Kara’s cheeks, kissing her hungrily.

“Lena, wait,” Kara said, halting Lena.

Lena stops and tilts her head to the side, wondering why Kara wants her to wait.

“The sun will rise in an hour or so,” Kara said worriedly, fidgeting with her hands. “Vampires belong to the night. If you’re not out of these woods before the sun rises, you will turn into ashes.”

Lena has to say she isn’t quite in the mood to get barbecued when the sun rises. “I do not know the way out of these woods,” she replied, admitting she is lost.

“But I do,” Kara said, giving Lena a hopeful smile. “You can hide at my place,” she offered.

Lena ought to know better than following someone she just met home, but she is the vampire here, she is the one who can kill easily and Kara has been helping her. She knows her life will never be the same ever again and she can live with that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena raises a curious eyebrow when they stop in front of a cabin. “You live in a cabin in the woods?” she asked, surprised.

“Yes, I do,” Kara answered with a smile on her face. “I saw you wandering around, but a vampire got to you before I did.”

That explains how Kara found her and how the young woman seems to know the way. She is about to walk on the threshold to enter Kara’s cabin when she falls down on her knees, puking out blood and she can’t seem to get inside. It feels as if there’s some sort of invisible force field halting her, though the young woman doesn’t seem affected by it.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara apologized, gasping in shock. “This is my bad,” she said, sounding guilty. “You may enter, Lena.”

As soon as the words left Kara’s lips, Lena felt whatever stopped her dissipating, allowing her to enter. “What was that?” she asked, not understanding.

“Vampires can’t enter people’s homes unless the owner allows them entrance,” Kara answered. “Now that I told you that you may enter, you will always be able to enter.”

Lena is surprised to learn that, although it makes sense because at least it’ll protect humans from creatures like her. That’s what she is now, a creature, one that belongs to the night. At night most people are indoors anyway, so they’re protected. It sounds like a bad idea that Kara allowed her entrance considering she could easily end her fragile life.

“How do you know so much about vampires?” Lena asked curiously. Personally she hardly knew of their existence and each time she did hear a story, she believed it was a myth, a scary story made up to spook children.

“I have known about them pretty much my whole life,” Kara answered, shrugging her shoulders. “Would you like another blood bag?”

“You have more?” Lena asked in return. She had already been given one when she woke up and it surprises her that Kara seems to have another one, while the young woman clearly isn’t a vampire herself.  It’s easy to tell, given Kara has a heartbeat and she doesn’t.

“I have a small supply in my cooler,” Kara explained as she walked over to open said cooler. “It helps me to keep some sort of peace with vampires whenever I come across one here in these woods, though it must say it saddens me that one attacked you.”

Lena follows Kara with her eyes, who is now quickly shutting the curtains, casting the cabin in darkness, aside from the dimmed light coming from the fireplace. “You are not going to make me sleep in a coffin, are you?” she asked jokingly.

“I don’t have a coffin,” Kara answered dryly, completely missing how Lena was kidding. “You can sleep in my bed. I’ll board up the windows tomorrow.”

“You do not need to board up your windows,” Lena replied, feeling like Kara shouldn’t go through such trouble for her. “Surely closed curtains will do,” she said, given how they should keep the sun out.

“You’re right, but I don’t want to take risks,” Kara said.

Lena caught sight of a flicker of concern passing through Kara’s eyes. Blue eyes, apparently, now that she is able to see the young woman in the light from the fireplace. She drinks every inch of Kara in, from her blonde hair which cascades over her shoulders, forming an angelic halo, to the natural pink blush in her cheeks.

“You are divine,” Lena said as she gently tilts Kara’s chin up with her index finger. The young woman’s breath bounces against her lips while she leans in closer.

Their lips meet in a slow languid kiss, exploring every crevice of each other’s mouth. Lena feels Kara’s tongue gliding smoothly around her fangs, teasingly so.

“Lena,” Kara whimpered breathlessly.

“You do not fear me,” Lena said, not needing to ask to know.

“I don’t,” Kara confirmed. “You have a pure soul, I can tell.”

Lena laughed at that, considering her soul is far from pure. “Have you not listened to a word I told you?” she asked, amused rather than angry or upset. “If anything, my soul is cursed.”

“No, it’s not,” Kara disagreed.

“You seem as ignorant as you are innocent,” Lena mused. A smile tugs at her lips at the sound of Kara’s chuckle and the way the young woman shakes her head.

“Obviously you missed how I told you earlier tonight I should kill you,” Kara stated, her voice light-hearted at best.

“Obviously,” Lena repeated. “I must have forgotten when you added you couldn’t kill me,” she said, reminding Kara of that part.

“You’re different than other vampires I’ve seen,” Kara replied, clicking her tongue as her nose scrunches up in thought. “You look less dead, less haunted.”

“Less haunted?” Lena scoffed. “My dear, if only you knew,” she said bitterly.

“Physically less haunted,” Kara corrected herself.

“You have no idea how tempted I feel to drink your blood,” Lena said bluntly. A part of her wishes Kara would fear her for her own safety, but it appears that the young woman is not spooked, regardless of what she says.

“Here,” Kara said as she grabbed a blood bag from the cooler. “This will help.”

“Hardly,” Lena replied, feeling like she’d much prefer Kara’s blood rather than the blood bags with cold blood in them. Nonetheless, she accepts the bag so she can drink and ease the burning sensation in her throat. Emptying the bag in mere seconds, she tosses it aside and wraps her right hand around the young woman’s throat, pushing her against the wall.

“Lena,” Kara whimpered, closing her eyes.

Lena slips her hands under the hem of Kara’s shirt and kisses her hard, capturing the young woman between the wall and herself. She moans quietly when Kara rests her hands on her sides and feels the young woman sucking on her bottom lip. Bringing her hands down, she places them under Kara’s thighs and lifts her up with ease, clearly much stronger than she was as a human.

“Bedroom,” Lena mumbled, temporarily unlatching her lips from Kara’s. “Where?” she asked, hearing the young woman’s breath hitch followed by the erratic sound of her heart. “Too soon?”

Kara shook her head and licked her lips. “Second door on the left,” she answered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara’s back meets the mattress as Lena pushes her down, pinning the young woman’s hands above her head while she kisses her deeply. She sits up, pulling Kara up with her, breaking their kiss as she takes the young woman’s shirt off. Effortlessly she unhooks Kara’s bra, tossing it aside before pushing her down onto the mattress again.

Lena can hear Kara breathing heavily and sees her trembling underneath her, yet those blue eyes look at her with nothing but awe. It puzzles her how the young woman does not fear her at all, not even when she could easily devour her. Kara’s hardened nipples are begging her to kiss them while the young woman closes her eyes.

Lena takes her time, running her fingertips all over Kara’s soft exposed skin, tracing circles around her nipples. Hours ago when she wandered off into the woods, she didn’t think she would end up dying only to end up in bed with a beautiful stranger. She brings her lips to the young woman’s left breast, teasing her tongue around her sensitive nipple while rolling the nipple of her right breast between her fingertips.

Kara is arching her back and biting her own bottom lip, biting back a whimper.

Lena revels at the effect she has on Kara with the way the young woman moves underneath her and barely manages not to moan. She sucks on Kara’s nipple and pinches the other, finally pulling a moan from her.

“Oh..,” Kara moaned, bucking her hips upwards. “Lena, please.”

Lena moves her mouth away from Kara’s nipple, amused to hear her beg so soon when she hardly begun. “Patience, darling,” she replied, intending to draw this out for as long as she can. If there is one thing she has always been good at it is pleasuring women and with her newfound strength, she’s interested to find out what she’s capable of, though she has to be careful not to break the young woman.

If she had to guess, she would say Kara is in her early twenties, while she is nearing thirty or well she was nearing thirty. Given she’s a vampire now she assumes she will not age a single day from this night onward.

She unbuttons the young woman’s pants and leisurely slides them down; smiling at the way Kara moves her hips to help her. Dropping the pants onto the floor, she licks a long trail up from the young woman’s ankle all the way to her thigh, hearing Kara’s breath shudder. The young woman’s skin is supple, warm and pleasant.

Kara’s panties are red and reveal a damp patch of wetness on them. Her pink lips are swollen and her hair is tousled.

Lena brings her body up higher to meet Kara’s lips for a ravenous kiss while she tangles her hands in the young woman’s blonde hair. She sucks Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it with her for a split second as she backs away before letting her lip go.

“Lena,” Kara moaned, clearly aroused. “I need you.”

Lena runs her index finger teasingly over the damp patch of Kara’s panties, pressing down for a moment near her clit to give the young woman the slightest bit of friction. She kisses Kara’s jaw, kissing a path down her neck towards her collarbones before littering butterfly kisses across the young woman’s chest. Resting her chin on Kara’s stomach, she gazes up at her.

Kara is smiling as she runs a hand through Lena’s hair. “I want you right now, Lena,” she said with wanton.

Lena wraps her hand around Kara’s wrist, mindful not to add too much pressure as she halts the young woman’s movements. She snatches Kara’s shirt back up from the floor and ties it around the young woman’s right wrist, bringing it up to the left pillar of the bed. Taking off her own shirt next, she ties it around Kara’s left wrist and secures it to the right pillar of the bed.

Fishing the young woman’s pants from the floor and taking off her own as well, she tied them around Kara’s ankles, securing them to the pillars behind them. She noticed how the young woman’s eyes widened for a while now that Kara is spread eagle.

“Okay?” Lena asked, hoping the young woman isn’t hurt.

Kara gulps audibly, though she doesn’t appear scared. “Yes,” she answered.

Lena has a feeling the position Kara is in isn’t the most comfortable one and it certainly won’t be if the young woman would move around a lot, though if Kara wanted to she’s sure she’d easily be able to free her wrists. Shirts aren’t exactly the best replacements for ropes, but if the young woman relaxes then it should do the trick.

Raking her nails up from Kara’s knees to her inner thighs, she hears the young woman moan aloud, whispering her name. She drops her head between Kara’s spread legs and flattens her tongue against the fabric of her panties, tasting her wetness already. Dipping her fingertips underneath the waistband of the young woman’s panties, she easefully tugs them down, just enough to reveal Kara’s glistening pussy.

“Ah, Lena, yes,” Kara moaned encouragingly.

Spurred on by pure desire, Lena rips the young woman’s panties off, leaving her bare and utterly vulnerable. She brings her fangs close to Kara’s clit, scraping them gently, she feels the young woman bucking her hips up, arching into her touch.

“Kara,” Lena whispered seductively, smiling as the young woman moans again.

Lena swerves her tongue around Kara’s clit, lapping up some of her slick wetness. One finger easily slides inside the young woman’s center and she quickly adds a second one, thrusting them as deeply as she can.

“Yes, Lena,” Kara moaned. “That feels so good.”

Lena is never going to grow tired of hearing her name falling from Kara’s lips. With each lick, kiss and thrust, the young woman moans her name. Her tongue slides through Kara’s folds, the young woman’s breath growing ragged under her ministrations as she intensifies them. Her free hand roams everywhere she can reach while her other hand is pleasuring Kara.

“You are exquisite,” Lena moaned, glancing up at the young woman.

“Mhmm, Lena,” Kara moaned in response. “Lena, please,” she begged.

Kara is the most beautiful woman Lena has ever touched without a doubt. A few strands of the young woman’s blonde hair are clinging wetly to her cheeks, sweaty droplets covering her body. Kara is veritable a mix of adorable sweet innocence and pure ecstasy, bringing out the beast within her yet silencing it at the same time.

She feels quite confident she can keep this up all night long without growing tired or bored. Wanting to explore Kara’s body like a map full of locations she wants and needs to visit.  She can feel the young woman writhing underneath her while the shirts are loosening up, threatening to free Kara’s wrists.

“Lena,” Kara breathed out. “I’m clo-close,” she moaned. “Lena!”

Lena pumps three digits hard and fast while she attacks Kara’s clit with her tongue, licking merciless until she feels the young woman orgasm and hears her crying out her name at the top of her lungs.

Kara jerks hard, freeing her wrists and almost freeing her ankles as well. “Lena,” she gasped, sucking in a deep breath. “Lena… ah, Lena, please… L-Lena,” she whimpered while trying to move away from Lena’s tongue.

“Sensitive?” Lena asked teasingly, feeling the palms of Kara’s hands against her forehead, trying to push her away.

“Yes, very,” Kara answered.

Lena takes pity on Kara and halts her movements, allowing the young woman to catch her breath. She turns around, freeing Kara’s ankles, relieved when the young woman doesn’t appear hurt from the way she tied her to those pillars. “I must say I like your bed,” she husked.

“What you did to me felt amazing,” Kara said, sounding like she’s still struggling to catch her breath.

“I am not done with you yet,” Lena replied, not wanting Kara to think that was all she got. She smiles as the young woman gulps and when she moves to lie down she pulls Kara on top of her. It is rather unfair how the young woman is naked while she is wearing her panties and her bra.

“Lena,” Kara whimpered, sounding surprised and confused. “Wh-what…?”

“I want you to ride my face, Kara,” Lena said bluntly, eager to taste her again.

Kara’s breaths are uneven as she places her knees on either side of Lena’s head, slowly lowering herself down, meeting Lena’s eager tongue.

Lena places her hands on Kara’s thighs, holding her into place as she licks the young woman’s pussy, just barely touching her clit. No matter how much Kara whimpers, begs and tries to move, she will continue to tease and taste her until the young woman is utterly spent. She wants to hear Kara cry out even louder than the first time.

“Lena!” Kara moaned loudly as Lena sucks her sensitive nub, rolling it between her lips.

Lena swirls her tongue around Kara’s clit, feeling the young woman rock back and forth. She closes her eyes, taking pleasure in the way Kara moans and cries out. Moving her hands away from the young woman’s thighs, trusting that she won’t back away, she scrapes them down Kara’s back, adding the slightest bit of pressure.

Kara orgasms with a loud cry and goes limp, falling backwards onto the bed, exhausted.

Lena sits up and brushes her hand through Kara’s hair that’s messily spread around her head and shoulders. She scoops the young woman into her strong arms, repositioning her and tucking her in.

“Lena,” Kara mumbled, taking Lena’s hand in hers.

“I’m here,” Lena replied, slipping under the covers. She drapes one arm around Kara, spooning her and even though she had a busy night, she still has energy left to spare.

Realization sinks in of how exhausted Kara truly must be, considering the young woman had said they only had an hour left until the sun would rise when she had followed her to this cabin. By now she is fairly sure that hour has passed, which means the sun must be up. It wasn’t her intention to keep Kara up all night, though she has a feeling the young woman will forgive her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena must have drifted off to sleep at some point because when she opens her eyes, Kara is no longer in the bed with her. She spots a blood bag on the nightstand and a note, which must be placed there by the young woman. The note tells her not to go outside due to the sun that would burn her.

Despite Kara’s warning, she tiptoes towards the window and moves the curtains aside just a tad, which she immediately regrets when the sun hurts her. She yelps and backs away, retreating into the shadows without closing the curtains. That’s the position the young woman finds her in when she walks into the room.

“Lena,” Kara sighed. “I told you the sun would hurt you,” she said as she closes the curtains.

“I could not help myself,” Lena admits. “You warned me, but I was curious.”

Kara crouches down and pecks Lena’s lips. “I’ll be outside to board up the windows,” she said, standing up again.

“If you wait until nightfall I can board them up,” Lena offered, not wanting Kara to accidentally slam the hammer against her fingers or something.

“No, I got it,” Kara replied confidently.

Lena decides not to argue with Kara about it and watches how the young woman leaves the cabin. If her heart would still be able to beat, she’s sure it would be racing now, hearing how Kara is boarding up the windows. She is worried the young woman will end up hurting herself and worried that she wouldn’t be able to control herself if Kara would be bleeding.

Wandering around the cabin she can see that it is decorated rather cozy. There are paintings up the walls of landscapes, which she can’t quite place so it could be possible the young woman painted them herself. In front of the comfortable looking yellow couch, there is a fur carpet on the wooden floor. The fireplace is crackling, though she hardly registers its glow, which she blames on being a vampire.

Technically she is dead, although she feels far from dead. If anything there has never been a time where she felt more alive, free. The heavy weight which had been pressing down onto her chest, metaphorically speaking, is gone. She sees pictures on a closet that’s standing against the wall behind the couch. Trailing her fingertips curiously around the frames of each picture, there is a younger version of Kara smiling in them.

She wouldn’t have guessed anyone would be living in these woods, but clearly the young woman decided to live here in this cabin, far away from the noise of the city. It’s relaxed and quiet in here, different from what she’s used to and it’s a new scenery which she welcomes. Kara must have seen something in her, something that others didn’t. She doesn’t agree about her soul being pure though, far from it.

Yet the young woman seems to trust her wholeheartedly, let her into her home, invited her even. Nobody has ever been so eager to help her as Kara has and she feels this is barely the beginning. It puzzles her how the young woman hadn’t batted an eye when she told her a piece of her past and how the Luthors adopted her due to her streak of bad luck.

Exploring the cabin further, she finds another note, stuck on a door which seems to belong to the bathroom. Kara’s cursive handwriting is rather pretty and she smiles at the tiny doodle that’s at the bottom of the note. Inside the bathroom there are clothes on a chair, which according to the note the young woman placed there for her.

Stripping herself from her bra and panties, she turns the water of the shower on. Funny enough she hardly feels a difference as she turns the knob to make the water warmer. She steps inside the shower, letting the water rinse her. The energy she has now feels as if she drank a lot of caffeine and slept for a month straight.

When she turns the water off, she dries herself off with a towel and puts the clothes on, black sweatpants and a plaid red and black shirt. She leaves the top two buttons unbuttoned to reveal an ample amount of her cleavage. Her appearances still are the same, though her skin is paler than it was before. Other than that, she can’t say she looks anything like the dark figure which had attacked her in the woods.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You hate this smell, don’t you?” Kara asked with a small smile on her face.

Lena would be lying if she’d say she doesn’t hate the smell her nostrils are picking up on. “I do,” she answered earnestly. “It is strange considering I used to like pancakes, especially the way they smell.”

“It’s a downside of being a vampire,” Kara replied, her smile dropping.

“You seem to know so much about my… species,” Lena said, careful as she picked the last word. “Did you have a rendezvous with a vampire by any chance?” she asked jokingly, though she is quite curious where Kara has gathered her knowledge about vampires.

Kara chuckles and shakes her head. “I have a few old books,” she explained. “Some see them as myths, but I know better and I stumbled across an old journal when I was younger. The journal was written by a vampire. It includes various details, even graphic ones.”

“Your breakfast is repulsive,” Lena said, meaning no disrespect.

“I can eat outside if it bothers you too much,” Kara offered, already picking up her plate from the table.

“No, you don’t need to do that,” Lena replied, recoiling. “I’m sorry for being rude.”

“You weren’t,” Kara said, smiling softly as she puts her plate back down. “This whole transformation must be tough on you.”

“On the contrary,” Lena disagreed, not viewing it as tough. “The pros outweigh the cons.”

Lena takes a seat at the table, purely out of politeness and usually she would crave a cup of coffee, but now that she’s a vampire she wouldn’t be able to stomach it. She raises an eyebrow when Kara gets up from her chair and stalks over to her, moving to sit on her lap.

“I want to return last night’s favor,” Kara whispered seductively in Lena’s ear before nipping at her earlobe.

“Are you sure?” Lena asked, seeking out Kara’s eyes to look at her.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Kara answered. “I want to, Lena.”

“Oh I have no doubt about that,” Lena replied, not questioning what Kara wants. “Though I wonder if you have the energy for it,” she added teasingly.

Kara’s jaw drops and she slaps Lena’s arm. “I have plenty of energy,” she said, feigning offense.

“Alright,” Lena chuckled. “Show me the way, milady,” she said, bringing Kara’s hand up to her lips to press a kiss on her knuckles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

How could Lena have expected that dying was the best thing to happen to her?

Don’t be fooled and think that this is a fairytale where a happy ending awaits, because it isn’t.

No, you see, this is not that kind of story.

This is a tale without an end.

Lena Luthor’s story will go on from one century onto the next.

There is no end.

But there is happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to hide behind a rock with me. I tried my best with the smut, so I hope it's okay-ish.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
